


La follia di Wayne

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Batpassion [4]
Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: Crazy, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Joker ha rapito Batman e ha deciso di ‘divertirsi’ con lui.





	La follia di Wayne

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l’11° p0rnfest:  
> BATMAN Batman/Joker 'Non esitare, Batsy.'

La follia di Wyane

 

Bruce mugolò, riaprì gli occhi di scatto e si guardò intorno, un rossore sul collo massicciò lì dove un ago era penetrato.

“Ben svegliato” sussurrò Joker. Era appoggiato con una spalla a una parete, oltre delle massicce sbarre, accanto a una leva.

Batman si toccò il viso e sospirò, sentendo la maschera sotto le dita. La gola gli bruciava e avvertiva, insieme a dei capogiri, un forte senso di nausea.

“Tranquillo, ‘Batsy’. La tua ‘noiosa’ identità segreta è al sicuro. Ti ho portato qui per divertirci un po’ tra i labirinti della mia mente” soffiò Joker.

Bruce avvertì le gambe tremare, il suo corpo gli formicolava.

“Ti sei svegliato giusto in tempo perché facesse effetto la seconda reazione chimica che ho innescato” mormorò Joker.

“Cos-cosa mi hai fatto?” chiese Bruce. Vedeva tutto sfocato, si passò la mano sul viso boccheggiando e rischiò di cadere in avanti, appoggiò una mano sulla parete umida della cella e cercò di riprendere fiato.

“T’impedirò di essere musone come sempre” disse Joker. Ridacchiò e si ticchettò l’indice sulle labbra, sfiorando le profonde cicatrici sulle guance. “Sarà divertente, vedrai. Faremo ‘arte’ tu ed io”. Gli disse, facendogli l’occhiolino.

Wayne boccheggiò, gettò indietro la testa e gli uscì una risata roca.

“Mi hai avvelenato?” gemette, stringendosi la gola. La sua risata uscì sempre più isterica, prolungata, spalancando la bocca tanto da farsi dolere la mascella.

“Tranquillo. L’effetto desiderato questa volta non è la morte, ma l’altra pulsione profonda del genere umano” rispose Joker. Abbassò la leva, guardò le sbarre scendere nel pavimento e l’altro uscire con passo strascicato.

Bruce lo afferrò per la gola e lo sbatté contro la parete, continuando a ridere. Lo baciò con foga, le loro lingue s’intrecciarono, muovendosi spasmodicamente, mentre le loro salive si confondevano.

Bruce gli afferrò le spalle con le proprie braccia possenti e premette fino a fargli scricchiolare le ossa, gli graffiò le spalle fino a farle sanguinare.

“Sarà divertente” esalò Barman.

Joker liberò le braccia dinoccolate, le sollevò strusciandole contro la parete e giocherellò con le punte aguzze delle orecchie nere della maschera.

“Sicuramente” sussurrò, mentre l’altro gli strappava con furia i vestiti.

Joker gli passò le mani sulla tuta, con una sfiorò la forma dei capezzoli della bat-tuta, mentre con l’altra gli abbassava i pesanti pantaloni rinforzati.

“Dimmi, hai un pipistrello sui boxer?” gli domandò.

Wayne gli porse il labbro a sangue, mentre, continuando a farlo aderire alla parete, lo schiacciava rudemente contro il muro.

“L’ho dentro i boxer” disse con voce sgraziata.

“Oh, è dimmi, farai di me un budino?” domandò in modo squallido Joker.

“Ti farò ‘piatto come una carta da gioco’” rispose Wayne.

Entrambi risero istericamente, fino a raggiungere quasi le convulsioni.

“Non esitare, ‘Batsy’” lo sfidò Joker.

Bruce gli passò la mano coperta dal guanto nero sulle cosce candide e lisce, risalì fino al pube dove i peli erano diventati verdi come i capelli. Si disfò dei boxer, lasciando scoperta la sua pelle abbronzata ricoperta di cicatrici e lo penetrò.

Joker strillò di piacere, sentendo l’altro invaderlo con foga, strappandogli la pelle fino a farla sanguinare.

Il corpo massiccio e muscoloso di Bruce era intensione, scosso da spasmi e da tremiti. Sotto la tuta, vibrava e tremava, mentre Wayne lo prendeva con sempre maggiore foga.

“Voglio sentirti urlare! Voglio vedere il mondo ardere!” sbraitava Batman.

“Bruciamo!” gridò Joker.

Wayne continuò a prenderlo ancora e ancora, lo morse fino a strappargli un lembo di pelle dalla carne, il corpo ignudo di Joker si strusciava contro la sua tuta nera.

Bruce continuò a prenderlo fino a venire, Joker lo vide scivolare fuori da lui, l’effetto della droga cessò e Wayne gli scivolò incosciente tra le braccia, schiacciandolo sotto il suo peso massiccio.

“Lo sapevo io che sei divertente, quando non ti trattieni” esalò Joker, sedendosi, continuando ad appoggiarselo contro, venendo a sua volta.


End file.
